


Hit the Ground Running

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gen, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falman really enjoys working with Hawkeye. He thinks Hawkeye may like having him on the team. She's hard to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Ground Running

**Author's Note:**

> For the No True Pair prompt "with the title 'Hit the Ground Running'"

They almost caught Larson red-handed, but he took a dive out the window (and three stories up, neither of them had expected that), and damn if he didn't stick the landing and pop up running. Falman was a step behind Hawkeye when they burst out of the tenant house. At least Larson was tall and easy to spot with his shock of red hair. A pity he wasn't in worse shape. Falman was pretty fast when he needed to be, but he had never liked running.

Hawkeye motioned for him to break left, to circle up and around to cut off Larson. This area of East City was set up on a grid. Based on their current pace, Falman figured he'd be able to cut him off in three, maybe four, cross streets. He turned on the parallel street and cut loose. He better go with four streets. Three was cutting it close enough that he might pop out right behind Larson.

He darted through the crowd. For the most part, people were cooperative enough to get out of the way. This area of East City was a little shady, but it was the harmless kind, not the rebellious kind, so people tended to shy away from the military uniform instead of making things difficult.

Three streets. Falman caught a quick glimpse of Larson at the cross street. He lengthened his stride, the burn in his chest reminding him that he really didn't like running. He took the corner a little too wide, nearly veered off into the street, and of course there was a car coming, so he would have gotten hit, but he managed to stay on the sidewalk. And his timing was perfect. He turned again and Larson was right there. The guy had just enough time to notice Falman (and Falman savored Larson's expression, committed it to memory so he could describe it to Hawkeye later and hopefully get one of those rare laughs out of her), but not enough time to do anything.

Falman was ready for their impact, so when the Larson barreled into him, he grabbed the man's arm and pivoted, sending him down to the ground. "Private Dale Larson, you are under arrest for violating Section 224 parts A, B, and E and Section 490, part D, subsections one, two, and three of the Revised Military Code." He knelt and cuffed Larson, who was groaning a little too theatrically to be legitimately injured. "Further resistance will result in additional charges."

Hawkeye stopped behind him, her gun drawn but pointed down at the ground. "Not everyone memorizes the code sections, Falman." She sounded exasperated, but when Falman looked up, her eyes were warm, amused. "Maybe you should tell him the charges."

Falman heaved Larson up. "You're accused of forging delivery receipts and selling military goods, including munitions, on the black market."

"And you ran," Hawkeye added.

"That's a violation of Section three, part F, subsection four."

"Five," Hawkeye said, and Falman saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

"I stand corrected, ma'am."

Hawkeye holstered her gun. "You need to lighten up, Falman."

Larson looked from her to Falman. "You two are crazy."

"Talking back to a superior officer is a violation of Section --"

Hawkeye actually smiled. "I think there are enough charges against him. Let's take him in."

* * *

One of the things he appreciated about working with Hawkeye (aside from her competence, her composure, and a long litany of other traits that made him sound like an infatuated schoolboy if he listed them) was that she shared his attitude towards paperwork. At the completion of an assignment, you filled out all the necessary paperwork and promptly submitted it to the proper departments. It was not a task to be avoided until the absolute last minute or a boring waste of time.

All right, at times, it was boring. Even he had to admit that. Essential tasks often were. So when Hawkeye suggested he take care of booking Larson while she got started on the arrest report, Falman readily agreed.

Hawkeye stretched, and something in her neck popped. Falman winced. That had sounded like it hurt, but Hawkeye made a relieved little sound and bent back over her file. Falman cleared his throat. "Private Larson has been booked. The colonel insisted on questioning him, so I left him and Lieutenant Havoc to it."

"That's fine," Hawkeye murmured. "I've finished the arrest report. Why don't you look it over and sign if you agree?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She choked on a sound halfway between a sigh and a snort. "Good job with him, by the way. I wasn't going to be able to catch him."

"I have longer legs." He sat down across from her and reached for the report.

She furrowed her brow.

"That was a joke, ma'am. You ordered me to lighten up."

"I suggested you..." She trailed off and took a closer look at his expression. "I think we need to work on your sense of humor, warrant officer."

"Degrading the people under your command is a violation of Section --"

"Sign the report, Falman."

He read through the report. Hawkeye had an eye for detail, and he had nothing to add, so he signed and slid it back over to her. "The case against him is solid, and the arrest was legal. I'm sure this will be another victory for the colonel."

"Yes." She added her signature to the report. "Do you miss these sorts of investigations?"

"Sometimes, but then I remember they involve running."

She raised her eyebrows. "You have long legs, Falman. Running shouldn't be a problem."

"It's not a problem, ma'am. It's just not something I particularly enjoy."

"If the colonel hears you say that, he'll have you doing more PT."

"Perhaps you'll be kind enough to keep my confession to yourself."

"Perhaps." She stretched again, and this time there wasn't a pop. "I'm officially off duty now, Falman. I trust you can keep the office functioning until the colonel and Lieutenant Havoc return?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then good night." She rose and gave him one of her unreadable looks. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Someday, he'd ask her what that look meant.


End file.
